


My Valentine

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracia and Maes enjoy their first night out since Elysia's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**My Valentine**

"Are you sure you'll be all right with her?"

Riza gave her a gentle smile. "Elysia will be fine, Gracia. Go out and enjoy yourself."

Gracia nodded at her friend and let Maes help her into her coat. This would be the first time they had gone out since Elysia had been born. Riza and Roy were staying at the house to watch Elysia, and while she trusted them, Gracia was still a little reluctant to leave her daughter. But it was Valentine's Day, and she could use a night out.

Maes ushered her out to the waiting car and produced a bouquet of pink roses with pale gold at the edge of their petals. They were the same as the ones she had carried for her wedding bouquet. Gracia accepted them with a smile and a blush.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"I wanted to, darling. Besides," he grinned at her. "Elysia wouldn't appreciate flowers at her age, so I only have one lady I can give them too."

She laughed and they went off on their way. Maes was clearly in a nostalgic mood for he took to the same restaurant that had been the site of many of their romantic dates in the past as well as the place where he had proposed. The food was always good here, and there was live music and dancing as well. Not that it mattered. No matter where her husband took her, he always made her feel so loved. Dinner was lovely, and she enjoyed the chance to flirt with Maes and have a few hours without being interrupted by the baby. The restaurant even had a special Valentine's dessert: dark chocolate and raspberry ice cream truffles.

Gracia was licking her spoon clean of the last traces of chocolate when Maes produced the jewelry box.

"I know I say it often, but I can never say it enough. I love you, Gracia. You have given me so much over the years, and now you've given me the most wonderful daughter a man could have. This is hardly an adequate thank you, but I wanted to give you something anyway."

She could blame her pregnancy for her teary eyes anymore. With trembling fingers, Gracia opened the box. Inside she found two matching bracelets, one for her and one for Elysia. They were made up of silver and pink crystal beads, and each bore a heart charm. Elysia's was even designed, so it could be enlarged as she grew. She looked up to meet Maes' eyes.

"I love you, Maes."

He stood and drew her into his arms and out onto the dance floor. As the swayed together, Gracia couldn't help but feel rather blissful. Somehow she had managed to find the perfect man in the world for her, and he seemed to love her more than anything. And now they had a daughter, a product of that love. She didn't think that she could ever be happier. Maes leaned into kiss her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."


End file.
